Hard times make you strong
by moni-neechan
Summary: Sky has a hard time, not knowing what will happen to Bloom.
1. Mission

A/N: This is my first Winx fanfiction. I hope I'm getting into it soon, so it will sound natural. If you have any ideas, critiques or sth like that, feel free to post them as a review! So enjoy the 1st chapter!  
Love  
Moni-neechan

* * *

"WINX ENCHANTIX"  
I shouted the words just before a familiar wave of energy hit me and I was ripped of my feet; but I didn't hit the ground, I floated. My clothes changed, but I didn't feel naked, because the magic was like a dress. Right now I felt like I could send the most powerful dragon I've ever created right into Icy's face. After I transformed, just like the others, I gave them a sign to come together. I sighed heavily, because I didn't know how to start and Stella stroke my back softly.

I knew I could count on them, there was no doubt that they we're there for me, no matter what, but I was scared. Scared of what could happen or of what could have already happened. But also I was angry. Well, TOTAL understatement. I was furious, inflamed with rage and anxiety. My heart went crazy inside my chest. Adrenaline flooded through my whole body, but at the same time I was near a mental breakdown. I was torn. And I wanted revenge. Normally my motto is not "Revenge is sweet" but right now I couldn't help it. I wanted to show these witches, what I am capable of. What would happen, if they did something like that again.

And you don't wanna know what happens if...no I couldn't finish that thought. It was too horrible.

I looked up, hoping for some kind of distraction. Or destruction, but the little forest we stood in showed no sign of humans at all. It was afternoon and the sun glistened through the trees. The birds sang and the flowers looked beautiful, but nothing could make me happy right now. They have gone too far. Finally Tecna started to talk.  
"Well if we wanna surprise those witches, we can't fly. That would be too obvious. We have to climb that mountain. We shrink ourselves and start a surprise attack. Bloom waits until they've seen us and then she can show up. Okay?"  
"Tecna. I don't wanna stay behind."  
"You're not staying behind, but you're attending the party a few seconds later," Stella tried to comfort me. She smirked at me.

"Fine. But I'm gonna come as soon as they see you."

"But be careful. It's obviously a trap," Musa reminded me.

I nodded seriously and we started walking. Flora adored the beautiful nature and Stella enjoyed the sunshine after she put on some sunscreen. When we finally reached the mountain, on which top the witches waited, it seemed even more gigantic than before. It was very exhausting, because we were out of shape. Normally we would just fly up there, we were n't used to climbing and in contrast to the specialists we didn't train our bodies everyday. We rested after some time and we all were pretty shocked when we examined our bodies. Scratches everywhere, covered in dirt and holes in our clothes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have changed before climbing," Stella whispered.

"Yeah. These Enchantix outfits show much more skin than normal clothes," Flora agreed.

We continued climbing and after what seemed like eternity we finally stopped a few meters away from the summit. Tecna gave the sign and before they shrunk themselves they waved at me.

I kinda felt guilty and sad, because I didn't have my full Enchantix powers and couldn't help them right now. I waited for some sound to show me that I could interact, but I didn't hear anything.  
I felt something though. Something tapped my shoulder and when I turned around a big troll stood before me. This one looked even more dangerous than the one attacking my parents the day I met Stella. I thought about what to do for one moment and then I flew down the mountain, because it's fist tried to hit me.

Additionally I realized that the battle had begun. I thought about helping my friends, because it's the thing I wanted the most, but on the other hand I would draw the trolls attention to them and would cause them even more trouble. So I had to get rid of that monster first. I reached the ground and waited for the troll to come, cause I knew there was no other way but to fight him/her/it. The big green something with the black hair/fur/whatever finally came running and he headed for me. I tried to knock him out with a fireball, but he didn't even seem to notice. He roared loudly. I tried it with a ray of fire, but again FAIL. Damn I didn't wanna fight this thing. Stupid troll. I let out a pretty loud roar too, just how I learned on Pyrus, and caught it in a net of fire. It closed in on him and turned into strings glowing slightly. I shot a fireball right into it's face and headed for the more important fight.

* * *

So I hope you liked it! The 2nd chapter is on its way!


	2. Hatred

**A/N : So here it is! The 2nd chapter. Enjoy and leave Reviews please. It would mean a lot to me, because it shows that you read my fanfic!**

* * *

I heard screams and saw light coming from the summit. I heard Icy's sneering laughter and saw pieces of ice flying through the sky. I hurried and what I saw took my breath away. Darcy was lying on the floor and didn't seem to be conscious, but so did Layla, Flora and Tecna.

"Look who decided to join us. Welcome Princess of Sparks."  
With that Stormy tried to hit me with lightening, but I managed to avoid it. Stella took the opportunity and shot a sunbeam at her. It cost all her power, so she also fainted, but Stormy didn't, although she was weakened. That left me and Musa.  
They had obviously grown stronger, so I had to think about some plan. Maybe I could manage to beat one of them, but I couldn't leave Musa alone. I signalized her, that we would concentrate on Stormy, but she also shot a sound wave, containing all her power, at Stormy. She lost consciousness, but not in vain. Her sound wave finally knocked Stormy out. Now the only two people moving were Icy and me.

"Where is he?"  
Icy just laughed.  
"Tell me where he is or you're going to hell!" I was kinda shocked about myself, I've never told someone something like that before.  
"My my. Don't be so nasty. I just wanted to play with your little boyfriend."  
"Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." I managed to say. "Or you're going down."  
"You wouldn't. Or else you wouldn't find your precious prince. You need me to tell you where he is." She shot a ray of cold energy at me and it hit me. I stumbled, but kept flying. Then she shot a little ball of pure black energy at me, but it didn't knock me down or weakened me, it just entered my body.  
"I don't need you for anything! You're gonna regret the fact that you kidnapped him! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

With that scream I let out a dragon, based on all my hatred and anger, which was really powerful. It ripped Icy from her feet, but she wasn't K.O. I started to bomb her with fireballs and it looked like burning rain. Finally I captivated her with a fiery ribbon and she couldn't move. The ribbon tightened and the energy coming from it knocked her out. I was alone now. Alone between my unconscious friends. I walked to one by one and noticed that they weren't just unconscious, but very weak. If I didn't do something they would die. I could feel my energy fading and I was very weak myself, but I couldn't just stand there and hope for them to get better. Tears ran down my cheeks and I prayed for them. I let my healing powers spread and felt how my power entered their bodies, but it was too much for me. I breathed heavily.  
"Sky," I whispered and everything went black.

_Sky POV_

My eyelids fluttered and I didn't know where I was, let alone what happened to me. It smelled awful and I didn't see anything, but I felt strings captivating me and I heard low voices shouting.  
"-else you wouldn't find your precious prince. You need me to tell you where he is!"

"I don't need you for anything! You're gonna regret the fact that you kidnapped him! " Then the girl screamed loudly.

I realized it was not "a girl", but it was my girl. Bloom, my girlfriend, princess of Sparks. I tried to free myself, but I couldn't, so I tried to scream Bloom's name, but my voice was too weak. I was desperate. What if something happened to her?

I heard a few moans shortly before everything was quiet. The silence wasn't helpful, because I was even more worried than before. I struggled and tried to loosen up those strings, but it wasn't easy. Rubbing my skin against the rope burned my skin, but I didn't care at the moment. When I finally was free I was exhausted, but I didn't think of resting. I ran to the entrance of the cave I was lying in and looked around but I saw nothing. I tried to remember where the voices came from and When I finally reached the top and glanced over the edge, I almost fell. It was a horror scenario. No one was moving. I hauled myself up and ran towards Bloom. Please. Please. Don't let her be-

I let out the breath, I didn't realize I was holding, when I felt her heartbeat. It was very weak, but it was there. I moved on to Stella. Her heart was bumping hardly but she was still unconscious. Slowly Tecna and Layla began to move. After I checked on Musa and Flora I went back to Stella, pulled out the cellphone she carried with her and called Brandon.

"Stella? Thank God you're-"  
"It's not Stella. Sorry, but it's Sky."  
"Sky? Are you okay? What happened to you. What happened to Stella and the girls"  
"They're alive. They're unconscious, but I'm pretty sure that they'll make it. Don't worry. Stella is the one, whose heart is beating strongest. Do you think you could come and pick us up? I don't know if they'll be awake by then."  
"Of course, bro. We're coming right away. You don't know how nervous we were. Riven was even more aggressive than normally. Well anyway, we're gonna be right there! Bye!"  
"Bye and thanks!"  
"No problem"

To be on the save side I absorbed the Trix. Then I sat down next to Bloom, took her head into my hands and kissed her on the forehead.  
"It's okay. I'm here," I whispered.


	3. Stories

I waited. Moans from behind me told me that Layla and Tecna were waking up and when they opened their eyes they they looked pretty shocked. They looked to Musa, Stella and Flora and when they saw me, their eyes widened.

"S- Sky? What happened to you? What happened to them," Tecna asked me waving her hand over to the Trix and the other Winx.  
Layla crawled to Musa and Tecna went to Flora, because Stella was starting to move.

"I- I don't know. I woke up in a cave. I heard voices, the voices of Bloom and Icy to be precise. They were fighting, but I don't know what happened. I was captivated and when I finally managed to free myself and climb up to the top, they were all unconscious."

When I heard someone yawning I turned around and saw Stella tapping her clothes.  
"What am I doing on this dirty ground, I -" She stopped talking when she saw us.

"Sky! Girls! What-"  
"We don't know Stella." Layla and Tecna said in unison.

"I've gotta call Brandon!"  
"No need Stella. He's on his way. I phoned him a while ago," I told her.

She was looking worried, but she obviously deduced, that everyone was okay, because no one cried or something.

"Stella, could you please come over," Tecna asked her. "Floras temperature is very low."  
Stella stood up. She was still very unstable on her feet, but she walked over to them without falling. She concentrated and released a small sun and since the warmth even reached me I turned to face them. Nobody was talking, everyone was just looking worried. After some time Layla stood up and compassed the witches under one of her morphix bubbles and that made us all feel a little safer.

After an ostensible eternity I heard the familiar sound of a Red Fountain craft coming nearer.

Stella looked up in the sky, and I was pretty sure I saw hope and aspiration in her eyes.

She still couldn't walk properly, because Icy had hit her legs with some pieces of ice and they hurt pretty much every time she tried to stand up. Although Flora's temperature has risen by then, she still let the sun shine, because a really chilly wind was blowing and their enchantix outfits didn't exactly protect them from it. I hugged Bloom tightly and tried to warm her a little bit that way, while I stroke her cheek softly. She was so beautiful and I felt a slight stabbing pain, when I thought of the pain Bloom must have been going through, just to save me.

_Stella POV_

I kinda lay-sat, which really wasn't comfortable, but my legs didn't allow any other position. They were scratched, bloody and they hurt like crazy. This dumb Dora of a witch shot me with ice crystals. Well soon Brandon would come and carry me like a princess. I already heard the ship coming so I stared into the bright blue sky, but I didn't stop sending warmth to the others. I just hoped they would all be okay.

When the roaring of the engine got louder I hoped that they would land safely and fortunately they did and except for some trees no one and nothing was injured. I almost started crying when I saw Brandon coming out of the ship. Not too long ago I wasn't sure I would experience this moment.

_FLASHBACK~~~_

_Layla and I were standing back to back and were fighting some of Darcy's illusions. We were attacked from all sides, though we didn't know which Darcy we were supposed to hit. They have grown so much stronger. Some time ago Darcy's illusions couldn't attack. They just could be there and confuse us. I didn't know where and how they had gotten that power and if I was honest, I really didn't want to know. _

_I was flung into all directions, and then a lightning shot past me, centimeters away from my head, and hit Layla instead. She immediately fainted. I turned around and there was stormy, laughing loudly. My hatred was really strong right now, but I knew that we didn't have a chance. Layla may have knocked out Darcy, but there were two of them and two of us and I didn't think we'd beat them , because their new powers were just too strong._

Then suddenly I realized Bloom had joined us, because Stormy send a lightning in her direction, but luckily she avoided it. I jumped at the chance and collected all my powers, just to let them out in one big sunbeam. The last thing I saw was how the beam hit Stormy and then my lids closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears rolled down my cheek, when I thought about the fight, but a hand softly wiped them away.

"Stop crying my sunshine. It'll be okay."  
I shifted my weight to plunge myself into his arms and ignored the pain coming from my legs.

I didn't stop crying, but by then I didn't know why I was crying. I couldn't separate joy from pain or anxiety. Everything came together in one big feeling that made me cry.

Brandon inhaled loudly when he saw my legs. "Stella. What happened to your legs? Can you move?"  
"I can, sweetie, but it hurts, so I don't want to. Please carry me my hero!"  
"Of course my princess!" He busted me bridal style.

He carried me into the ship and put me down on something like a stretcher, got a blanket and spread it over me. He was very gentle and tried not to move my legs too much.

"Thanks Daddy," I said with a studied childlike voice and kissed his nose.

"No problem honey," he answered smirking. "Would you excuse me for a sec? I want to look after Sky; he seemed pretty sad."

I didn't get the chance to answer, because in that moment Sky walked in, carrying the still unconscious Bloom.

After he put her down, Brandon grabbed his shoulder and started to speak in a low voice.  
"Good to see you alright. But if you wanna talk about what happened, I'm always there for you and you know that."  
"Thanks man." And after they had sat down he began to talk again. The others were coming in too, but politely they didn't say anything.

"I went for a walk in the woods near Red Fountain to think about- umm – some – thing... After I had walked for like an hour a pack of wolves ran past me. I hid behind a tree, holding my sword and ready to fight. After they were away I still hadn't let my guard down, because obviously there must have been something they were running from.  
I thought about a troll or something like that, but suddenly it was freezing and a storm was coming up. When I was hit by a wave of dark energy, I was sure, that the Trix were behind it all.

I have to admit that they easily captured me, but they didn't do anything to me. They had to keep me alive, if they needed me, they said. They wanted Bloom to come here in order to save me. If she came they wanted to blackmail her and wanted to offer her my life in change for her powers.  
Then they waited on the summit, kept me in a cave and when I finally freed myself, I climbed up the mountain and found everyone unconscious.

That's it. That's my story. Well. It isn't much of MY story, though, because I bet she must have suffered more that I had to."  
He stroke Bloom's hair vanantly.


	4. Fight

**A/N: I really hope you like my new chapter and I have to say, I really like writing out of so many different POVs, but if you'd like me to stick with less characters, just tell me, it's fine with me :) So enjoy! And I really appreciate your reviews, so a big thanks and shoutout to Bloom4Sky, MusicFlowsWithin and Blumusrox15!**

* * *

Brandon POV

I didn't know what to do. Sky's face was really sad, and as his best friend I knew he felt guilty, but I also knew that he wanted to be alone now. He still sat next to Bloom and stroke her hair, just as he did when he finished telling his story and that was half an hour ago. I sighed and looked to Stella, who was looking at me. I smiled, but she saw right through me. 

"You're worrying about Sky, aren't you," she whispered. "Well I don't know him like you do, but even I see that he isn't happy right now. You know we all worry about Bloom, but he doesn't seem very hopeful; I think you should go talk to him."  
"I guess you're right. I must talk to him, but right now it is best to leave him alone. I'm gonna have to wait for the right moment, so I think I'll wait until we are back in Eraklyon tonight."  
"No Brandon. He needs you right now!"

I knew that. He was even more depressed after Tecna had told him what had happened to Bloom.

FLASHBACK~~~

"_I could try to find out what's up with her, by scanning her. Unfortunately I'm pretty sure, that she isn't unconscious due to her exhaustion. Because if that was the case, she would be awake by now, just like me and the other girls."  
Sky nodded sadly. He had hoped, that it wasn't something serious, but Tecna kinda destroyed his hope. But it wasn't good to lie to him either, so we decided to tell him the truth. _

_Tecna took out a small computer and typed something. After that she pressed a button and "scanned" Bloom.  
After we waited for some second Tecna told us the story._

"_Well. Bloom used her healing powers to save us, but before that it seems that Bloom was infected by a virus. Not like the one that made her steal the codex, though. This one is much more dangerous.  
This one draws off the energy, Bloom's body needs to recover. She can't use any of her powers, you could call it a _magical coma. _The problem is, that the virus isn't going to just disappear after some time, but it will draw off her powers, until she doesn't have any powers or energy left to fight the virus. _

_I don't like it, but if we don't heal her, she will die."  
Timmy squeezed her hand tightly as the others, including me, stared at her in shock._

I sighed and nodded seriously. I didn't know how to start, what to say or how to act. We have been friends since we were children and I probably new him better than his parents, but I think I've never been in a situation like this before. Bloom was the most important girl in his life and he even fought for her, when his parents didn't want him to be with her.

He had gone through so much, because of and with her. I didn't know what I would have wanted to hear, if I was in his place, but I looked after him anyway.

Even if I didn't know what to say, I still could try to comfort him without words, so I laid my arm around his shoulder, to show him that I was there for him.

"I'm gonna take her with me to Eraklyon," he said in a low voice.  
"Sky, I can't imagine how you feel right now, but I'm pretty sure that you know, that it would be best to bring her back to Alfea. Professor Avalon, Palladium and Faragonda would know what to do."  
"But I'm not gonna leave her alone! I can't just pretend to be happy, while I don't know if Bloom-"  
"I know that Sky, but it won't help her, if you take her to Eraklyon. I just say, that we should show her to Miss Faragonda and the others first. If they don't know anything , you can still take her with you. You're the prince of Eraklyon,Sky; if you say you are prevented for a good reason, they will understand if you visit them 2 days later."  
"I guess you're right. But would you call my parents please? I don't feel like talking to them right now."  
"Of course Sky. And now be positive. It doesn't help her if you are sad and hopeless."

When I walked away to phone Sky's parents, I saw him taking Blooms hand and squeezing it tightly. "It's going to be okay," he murmured, but I wasn't sure if those words were meant for Bloom or himself.

Suddenly the craft began to shake hardly.

_Timmy POV_

"What's wrong with the ship," Helia shouted. I was bent over the control console, but there were no signs of a technical error, so I turned on the camera outside the ship, and what I saw really shocked me.

"There's nothing wrong with the ship guys! Some shadow like monsters are attacking us. They are no bodies, but they are not just shadows either. I've never seen something like that before."  
By the time I had finished the sentence, Tecna had opened a door and was flying outside.  
"Tecna NO! Come back!"

I ran towards the exit and looked into the sky. Tecna wasn't fighting, but she was scanning them. I was so fascinated of Tecna's appearance, that I didn't even notice the other girls changing. Eventually I realized them when they joined Tecna in the fight against those monsters.

Now Brandon and Helia were standing right beside me, looking up into the sky, just like me.

"We should help them," Brandon stated. And before we could try to talk sense into him, he grabbed one of five flying boards and was out to help them.

He took out his sword and fought alongside the girls, and since Helia and I couldn't stand watching them, we also got a board and helped them.  
We were fighting hardly, but they were fast and they seemed indestructible.

We finished off two or so, but there were five more to go, when Flora was hit by the one's claw. Helia and I tried to reach her, but we were too far away, and the other girls were still fighting.

"Flora! FLORA!" Helia screamed, but it was too late, she was already out if sight.

I tried to bar Helia from jumping after her, but since I was more of a brain than a muscle he seemed to win. I knew how he felt. I too once thought Tecna was dead, and I felt like my whole world was torn apart. Like life didn't have a meaning anymore.  
"STOP!" I shouted. He looked at me confused and sad. Tears ran down his face.  
"Why should I stop, if Flora's dead," he shouted at me.  
"But she is not dead!"  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because I see her floating up to us!"

Helia started to cry even more when he saw Flora. Well she was not flying by herself, but Sky was carrying her.  
"Sky what are you doing here?"  
"I tried to help you guys, when I saw Flora falling down. I just wanted you to know, that she's not dead and that I'm gonna bring her back to the ship. I'm gonna be right back."

The monotone sound of his voice frightened me, but I didn't come to think about it much then, because the girls were screaming for help. I managed to stop a really big claw, just before it would have hit Tecna.

"And you say you're not a hero," she said smiling.  
We stood back to back and fought against these terrible monsters and we both gave strength to each other. It felt amazing.  
After we all finished them up together, we returned to the ship, but I didn't see Riven. He was supposed to fly the ship while we were fighting. Where was he.

"Damn!" It came from some other part of the ship and I couldn't hear it clearly, but I knew that it was Riven.  
"Riven? Where are you," Musa shouted.  
"I'm with Bloom! You guys have to come and HELP ME!"  
Sky's eyes widened in shock and with Musa he was the first one to arrive at the room Bloom was laying in.

* * *

**Ha ha cliff hanger :) I already have an idea for the next chapter, so I don't think you'll have to wait much longer!  
And I thought it would be a nice idea to upload this on thanksgiving, because I am thankful for people, who have the talent to write awesome stories, me smile/laugh/cry and feel with/sorry for the characters.  
I feel thankful for you guys reading my stories and I wanna thank you all!  
So HAPPY THANKSGIVING everyone! **


	5. Insecurity

**A/N: Hey guys! I really wanted to thank you for the sweet reviews you wrote. I was like EEP EEP they like my story EEP EEP! :D :D  
So here's the next chapter...I hope you like it.  
And I'm sorry for repeating myself, but my english vocabulary isn't that big. It's the same thing with my grammar. But enjoy anyway and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

_Musa POV_

„Riven," I shouted running into the small room.

But I immediately stopped, when I saw what was going on. Riven was bent over Bloom and seemed to be fighting with her.  
"Riven! LET GO," I shouted.

"No Musa! You don't understand! Guys help me!"  
Brandon and Helia instantly rushed to his side, but froze in shock.

Stella and me also walked to Blooms side and then we saw what was going on.

Bloom was agitated by what seemed like spasms, and then started screaming. She scratched and hit herself, like she had gone crazy, but at the same time she was fighting Riven, who was trying to keep her from hurting herself. Sometimes her body caught fire, which would extinguish after just some seconds. Her power was out of control.

Riven had some scratches, but Bloom definitely looked worse and her high pitched screams made it seem even more terrible. It looked like she was fighting against her own body, as if she was her own enemy.  
Then finally Helia and Brandon unfroze and helped Riven holding Bloom.

I stared at Bloom and the guys in shock and just turned my gaze to look at the door, that just was slammed shut.

"SKY! Sky wait," Stella shouted and ran after him.

Brandon seemed torn, because he couldn't decide, whether to go after Sky and help him through this or to stay and help Bloom. He decided to stay, but Timmy signed him, that he should go. Brandon smiled thankfully and ran out of the room

as soon as Timmy grabbed Blooms right arm.

"Musa," Tecna shouted, "do you think you can calm Bloom down?"  
"I'll try," I answered, "WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Sweet music filled my head and it felt like the music spread through my whole body, just like the harmony that filled me. I felt my energy growing and I was sure, I could sing every melody.  
After I transformed I lay my hands on Bloom and felt inside me. I hummed the melody that was inside of me, I sensed the harmony, in which my power lay and made it spread into Bloom's body.

I felt her body relax under my hands, and I didn't notice fire anymore.  
After everything was over I leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. Riven sat down next to me, put his arm around my shoulder and I smiled.

"Tecna. What was that," Flora asked. She obviously was confused.

"I'm not sure, but I have an assumption. I think her body reacted to the extreme circumstances, she must have noticed somehow. Her inner self tried to interact, while the virus restrained her from that. She decided to fight and since the virus is part of her body, she fought her own body, in order to beat the virus.

There is one problem though. She lost a whole lot of energy, due to the spasms, the outbursts of power and the inner fight, so she weakened herself even more."

"So that means, she lost energy and the virus will beat her even faster," I combined. "Great"

_Sky POV_

BAM. My last bit of sanity vanished as soon as I saw Bloom.

It was like someone took my worst nightmare and made it become reality.  
She was screaming like she was in horrible pain, she was scratching herself, she burst into flames every now and then and the only thing I could do was watch.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I ran. Ran away from that horrible scene. If it wasn't for me, Bloom wouldn't do all that. If it wasn't for me, Bloom would have never fought Icy. If it wasn't for me, Bloom wouldn't possibly die.

I just wanted to punish myself for doing something like that to her. I would have drowned myself, if there was a chance. But the only thing I drowned in was my tears.

Some seconds later a hand squeezed my shoulder. I didn't look up, but I recognized Stella's voice as she began speaking.  
"Sky. Sky look at me!" She sighed and continued as I didn't show any kind of reaction. "We all know she'll make it, and you should believe in it too. She needs all the support she can get right now."  
"That's right Sky," Brandon said slowly. Obviously he had followed Stella.

"You aren't helping here. I'm sorry to say this, but we have enough to worry about with Bloom, so don't make us worry even more."  
"You're right. I'll try." I wiped away my tears, but they just kept on rolling down my cheeks. I knew that guys aren't supposed to cry, but the feeling of guilt and worry rolled over me like a train.  
"And it's not your fault. You didn't agree on going with the witches. It wasn't your decision, so it's not your fault."  
It comforted me a little, but my heart wasn't fully convinced yet. Normally I believed every word Brandon said, because I knew that I could trust him and we were best friends since like forever, but it just felt wrong to believe this.

I stood up slowly, but my hands were still shaking. My life went well until one day destroyed everything. I was pretty sure that I couldn't feel happy right now.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. It beeped one time, two times, three times until finally someone greeted me.

"Hello. This is Sky and I'm just calling to tell you that I won't make it to Eraklyon tonight. I can't explain it at the moment. I'm sorry Mom." I hung up before she could respond anything and ignored the calls coming in the minutes after that.

I walked to the door. Step by step it got harder to keep in going. I lay my hand on the door knob and breathed in heavily.

I knew I wasn't ready for the thing I'd see next, but Bloom needed me now and I owed her to be in there, so I tool all my courage and opened the door.

Fortunately I saw Bloom wasn't screaming or fighting anymore and since Musa transformed into her Enchantix, she must have calmed Bloom down.

I immediately rushed to Bloom's side and took her hand in mine. I stroke her arm softly and began to speak in a low voice.  
"Do you know what has happened to her?"  
I squeezed Bloom's hand tightly as Tecna began to speak and with every word she said my heart broke a little more.

Timmy held Tecna in his arms. Brandon comforted the silently crying Stella, Helia held Flora's shoulder, while she was holding Bloom's free hand and Musa and Riven sat on the floor with the arms around each other. Layla just sat in the corner, looking like she'd live in a parallel universe right now.

At some point Timmy and Tecna stood up and went out of the room without saying a word. Me must come to Alfea soon.

I was excited about the next step. Would there be a chance to save Bloom and would the teachers of Alfea know how to do it. Would we have to fight against the Trix again. Questions like that crossed my mind, but my head and my heart were with Bloom right now.

Tecna must have called Miss Faragonda, because she was standing outside the school waiting for us. She closed the barrier behind us and stepped back so we could land safely.

When I walked out the ship, carrying Bloom, Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda looked very worried. Obviously they knew what was going on.

"Would you carry her to the lab please," Griselda asked me severely.

I waited for like half an hour until four teachers were walking into the room. Faragonda and Griselda had brought Avalon and Palladium with them.

They talked and talked and I didn't understand a word. They were talking about plants, chemicals and so on. They didn't even seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat and spoke with a polite but demanding voice. "Could you please explain it to me?"  
"Well. I will be honest to you. We have some ideas, but we are not sure if they'll work. These ideas contain magic of a level Bloom and her friends don't know anything about. We will need so much and it will take a while. We are not sure if Bloom has the time, since she lost very much of her energy when she fought against the virus. But we won't lose hope. Bloom has gone through so much, and has endured everything so far. She's a strong fairy and we can't talk about her powers like about every other. She is special, and so we will hope and work as fast as we can."  
"As Faragonda said, do not lose hope. Bloom needs all the support she can get right now, and you saw that she can, at least partly, sense what's going on around her."  
I was pretty surprised when I saw, that it was Avalon talking.

Suddenly I heard screams and shattering glass. Fairies were running past the door I was sitting next to and then suddenly the light disappeared.

* * *

**So that's it...for now :)  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
I really wish you a wonderful christmas time.  
Be blessed!  
3 Moni-neechan**

**PS.: I really need ideas, so if you have any wishes apart from "Let Bloom be okay" (You can post that too of course ;D) post them as a review!  
**


	6. Revengefulness

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I wasn't happy with it and neither am I now, but I didn't want you to have to wait longer :) (Grammar! :D)  
I was like SOOOO happy when I read your reviews and notices that some people really answered my question on how to go on. You guys were really creative^^  
So I kinda know where I'm going now, so thank you. I'm trying to implicate your ideas as much as I can :D  
So I hope you like the 6th chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"What is happening?" Palladium asked in shock.

"I don't know, but we have to get Bloom out of here! We can't risk an incident like before," Faragonda said calmly. She opened a portal. "Hurry! Take Bloom and use the portal!"  
I did as I was told and as I stepped out of the blurry inside of a portal, I saw an all too familiar garden and with Bloom still in my arms I walked through it.  
I walked along a path, where beautiful flowers were growing and I imagined Bloom walking along those flowers, adoring every single one of them.  
I decided to take Bloom for a walk here, if she would wake up.  
And she would wake up. If I had to travel around the whole universe to find someone or something that could heal her, I would do that.

_Tecna POV_

We were sitting in our room when everything began to shake.  
"An earthquake?" Layla asked confused.  
But I knew better.  
"No. I can sense the dark energy. We are being attacked."  
We rushed out of our room and met Miss Faragonda.

"We are being attacked. Come with me girls!"  
We hurried to get outside, where we found the Trix. Icy froze our classmates, while Stormy kept creating tornadoes and Darcy weakened the other fairies by creating a very powerful dark aura. Fortunately it didn't affect us Enchantix fairies, so I shouted "WINX ENCHANTIX!"  
I stretched my Body and got little electric shocks, which gave me power. My brain was working on its highest level and I felt like I could solve every riddle.  
"Well girls, no dragonfire today. We have to save our powers; you saw what could happen if we don't. We- AAAAAH!"  
Something hit me from behind and I fell to the ground like a rock. I struggled with a shadowlike animal; it hit me, scratched me and it even tried to bite me. I just couldn't get it off of me and since my friends weren't helping me, I figured that they were busy fighting too. I struggled even harder in order to get free and help them, but the monster was just too strong and it retained my hands, so I wouldn't have hit it if I had used magic. But it suddenly disappeared.

I was surprised and opened my eyes to see what had happened and stared right into the eyes of a certain red haired boy. He held me in his arms and started to talk in shock. "Tecna! Tecna! Are you okay?"  
"Timmy! You saved me, thank you!"  
I stood up and hugged him, whereupon he blushed and began to stutter.  
"I- I was standing th- there for a while, bu- but I was afraid to hit – of hitting you. I didn't fight with a sword often and-" I kissed him passionately. I knew it was the wrong time and I didn't even know that I could feel something like passion, but I did and it was awesome.  
I broke away after a few seconds and by the time my cheeks were red Timmy looked like a tomato.  
"Tecna I-" I hushed him.  
"Let's talk later," I said and flew away to help the girls.

"Hey girls! Miss I-don't-need-boys is joining the fight finally," Stella teased me .  
"And not just that she showed up late, but she put Timmy out of action too," Layla said laughing.  
We didn't have much problems with the monsters, so we decided to help Faragonda, Griselda, the other teachers and the headmasters of the other schools.  
They were fighting the Trix, but at the same time they were attacked by the monsters, so they had some problems, because they also realized that the Trix were stronger than before. We tried to hit them from behind, but Darcy noticed, turned around and nearly hit Flora and Musa.

Darcy smiled and shot an energy wave at younger fairies, but Stella immediately nosedived and shielded the girls. The attack was very powerful though, so Stella fell to the ground.  
"Let's see how strong you are without the power of the sun and especially without your precious dragonfire," Darcy screamed. "And soon the dragonfire will extinguish forever!"

"Don't think so," Stella answered loudly flying in our direction. She shot a sunbeam at Darcy, but she just let it disappear in a dark cloud.

_Sky POV_

I kept walking through the beautiful garden , wondering what was going on in Alfea. I knew that I should be with them right now, but someone just had to care for Bloom.  
I hid behind a tree when I heard voices. I couldn't risk showing Bloom to anyone who could be under someone's spell, so I avoided the people walking around and started a distraction.  
After the guards had goneto look what was up with the smoke, I carried Bloom inside. I walked down the hallways and was very careful. I turned to my left and walked down another hallway until I stood in front of a light blue door.  
I opened it, walked inside and locked the door behind me.  
When I turned around I looked at a bed with a dark blue linen on it and after I put Bloom down on the bed I sat down on a chair next to it.  
I was very exhausted, but I couldn't rest, because as much as I wished to stay in my room I knew that I had to help the guys and the Winx. Bloom would want me to help them too; I was sure about that, so I went to my closet to get the key for my secret drawer.  
After I got some more weapons and a portal to Magix out of there, I tucked Bloom, kissed her on the forehead, whispered "I love you", opened the portal and walked through it with a last glance at Bloom.

When I got to Alfea, I wanted to go back right away.  
Everyone was fighting, fairies were lying on the ground, wounded specialists tried to help them, parts of Alfea were totally destructed and attacks of the Trix were hitting the ground.  
I stepped onto my flying board, to fight at the side of the others – for Bloom.

I flew higher and higher and I was careful not to show me too soon. As I finally floated behind Darcy and tried to hit her she avoided my drub.

"Ooh. Look who's trying to take revenge. Mr. Widower is here. How is your precious girlfriend? Is she still alive?"  
That horrible witch. I decided to make her pay for those words, but I knew that I wasn't strong enough right now, and so did the Winx. Tecna protected me by creating a shield around me, just before Darcy started her attack.  
Without me wanting it, the digital bubble floated to the fairies.  
"Sky, don't be reckless. If you wanna help us, please look for Layla. She was hit."  
Flora sounded very worried.

I flew towards the ground and kept floating some meters above. I looked for Layla and she wasn't hard to find. She laid on the ground, covered in dirt and blood. I tried to find her pulse, but I couldn't. I panicked. No. It couldn't be. Not again. But as hard I tried, I couldn't find a pulse and she didn't breathe anymore either.

I tried to reanimate her, but it was useless. This was all too much for me. First Bloom and now Layla? I couldn't stand it anymore.

The Winx had stopped fighting, because they must have seen what was going on. Tears ran down their cheeks and they let out low screams every once in a while. They were shocked and so they didn't notice, that we were attacked again.  
I dragged Layla out of the fighting zone into the school and after I put her down in the lab, on the same bed Bloom was laying in before, I ran. I ran away from all this. I ran right into Bloom's room. I laid down on her bed and dust flew through the air. I looked at the photographs next to her bed. They showed the girls, her family and me.  
I couldn't think anymore. I grabbed the photographs, took out my portal and went back to Eraklyon, because I wanted to be anywhere, but there. Anywhere far away from the atmosphere of fight and death.

I turned around to close the portal, but before I could do that Stella stumbled out of it. She fell into my arms crying and sucked me down with her.  
I would have comforted her, but I was crying too.  
"Layla. Layla can't be dead. She always was the strongest of us. Why did it have to be her? I swear the Trix are gonna pay for this."  
"I'm sorry Stella, but I'm afraid she is dead. I tried to bring her back to life, but I couldn't. It was too late."

Suddenly something behind us began to rumble. I turned around and saw Bloom was glowing. She was shaking and caught fire, just like before, but she wasn't fighting against herself.

_Is she dying right now? _I thought before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**OMG Layla's dead. I'm really sorry but my friend was like "Make it dramatic. Let someone die." and since I like Layla least I "killed" her.  
**

**And I am REALLY sorry for that crappy death of her...It should be like TOTAL emotions, but it is like hmm sad...indeed ;)  
I hope you guys don't kill me for that.  
I'm going to try to write the next chapter tomorrow, but a maths test is coming up, so I don't know, when I'll finish it!  
So thanks for reading  
~~ Moni-neechan  
**


	7. Hope

**A/N: Well...here it is. As I promised you didn't have to wait too long :) ( Bloom4Sky) :D It really made my day when I read your reviews this morning! You guys are awesome! Well I hope you like the next chapter: **

**

* * *

**

_Stella POV_

_Great.__Bloom nearly dies, Layla actually died, I follow Sky to who-knows-where and now he fainted. Are you kidding me?_  
I didn't know what to do. Bloom had one of those attacks, but I couldn't do anything right now. Should I go back or should I stay?  
Suddenly a little flame flew away from Bloom and she was calm. She wasn't shaking anymore and she didn't catch fire either. No. Not Bloom.  
Please let she be alive. Let that little flame be anything, but her last bit of energy and power. PLEAASE!  
I crawled to Bloom, because I didn't find the strength to stand up.  
My life would totally break apart, if Bloom was dead too.

_Flora POV_

I just couldn't believe it. We always got out of everything. But now the reality hit me.  
It was a wonder it took so long. We were close to death all the time, but I never believed, that something like that would happen. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheek and when the fight was over and the guys came, I turned around and grabbed Helia. I never wanted to let go of him again. Still crying I waved my hand and let flowers bloom next to Layla.

"Where is Stella," Brandon asked quietly.  
We all looked at him confusedly, because obviously no one had noticed, that she was gone. When Brandon saw our helpless faces he turned around and ran through the school, screaming Stella's name.

I looked to the others and they looked horrible. They seemed like the only thing that held them together were the arms of their boyfriends. They looked how I felt.

"We- We should go look for Stella too." _What if something happened to her._ The words filled the room, although Tecna didn't dare saying them out loud.

We started looking for Stella, but no one of us left our boyfriends.

As I walked through the hallways my mood deteriorated even more, because seeing all the destruction reminded me of the cruelty we had to endure.

Suddenly something above us began to rumble and I saw that a part of the ceiling was about to fall down.  
"FLORA ENCHANTIX!"  
A warm wind blew threw my hair and it felt wonderful. I could smell the nature and it seemed like I was standing in the most beautiful forest. Rose petals touched my skin and built an outfit. I felt like a flower, my energy growing.

"Magic Ivy!" Plats grew out of the ground and caught the jumbo brick

that was just about to fall on Helia.

He hurried to get away from this place and so we ran towards the end of the corridor.

"What's up with this day? EVERYthing goes wrong. Bloom, Layla, Stella and now nearly us. I wish this day would have never happened!"

I broke down crying and Helia knelt down and embraced me.

"Shh Flora. It's going to be okay."  
"No it's not! Nothing's going to be okay. Layla is DEAD Helia. Like anything could be okay right now!"

I was sorry that I screamed at him like that, but I was furious and had to get that out of my system.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"You don't have to apologize, my flower. I understand you. But let's make the best of it and help searching Stella."  
He supported my weight and so we walked upstairs.

Riven POV

My heart felt heavier than ever. So many things happened of which we would have never thought they would happen.  
And the worst was Musa. She was totally broken and she cried all the time. I just couldn't stand seeing her like that. I wanted to do something to help her, to make her happy again.  
I was thinking about what to do and where to search next when I saw a light at the end of the corridor.  
A small ball of light floated through the air, behind it a blurry silhouette.  
I walked faster and I was outraged when I recognized the silhouette.  
It was Stella. Or at least the body of Stella. Her face was sunken and her eyes didn't shine as always. She looked like a zombie.  
Musa inhaled loudly and broke free of my grip.  
"Stella! Stella! Oh my- Stella!"  
She flung herself at the emotionless person, but Stella couldn't bear up her weight and so they both fell to the floor.  
I rushed to their side and heard the low whisper.  
"Bloom. Bloom. Have you seen- fire. Bloom."  
Musa was appalled by Stella's facial expression. She turned her face and mouthed "Brandon".

I immediately ran off searching him. If anyone could help Stella right now it was Brandon.  
He wasn't hard to find, because he was still screaming Stella's name. I just ran towards the voice I heard and soon I stood behind him.

"Brandon," I summoned him, out of breath.

He turned around. "Riven. What-"  
"I can't explain. You have to come with me. It's Stella."  
His eyes widened, but he began to run after me.  
After we reached them Brandon came to a halt when he saw his girlfriend.  
She didn't change since I saw her the last time. She was still sitting on the ground and Musa paced her back and forth, murmuring something.

After Brandon had reached Stella and tried to comfort her Musa walked to me.  
"It's Bloom. Bloom had an attack again and then she sent out a little flame. It cost her very much energy and Stella wants to know where the flame went. She thought, that maybe it could help finding out how to heal Bloom.  
She is totally confused. I think we should go and find that flame now."  
I just nodded seriously, laid my arm around her shoulders and dragged her with me.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"It's gonna be fine," I whispered.

Tecna POV

I was falling apart. My heart felt like a part was ripped out and the only thing holding me together were Timmy's arms.

We had met Musa and Riven and they told us what they knew, but as hard as I thought about it all I couldn't find a solution and obviously Timmy couldn't figure something out either.

We walked through the corridors of the destructed school in order to find that dubious flame, but we didn't succeed. Instead we met Faragonda, who wanted us to come with her. When we reached her office she asked us in and we sat down on the two chairs  
"I have heard what happened to Layla. I am so sorry and I know it's hard, but just remember that she died for a reason. I, and I know that you too, will keep her in our hearts forever. And I know it's hard to understand, but right now, we should concentrate on Bloom. She still needs our help, and from what I've heard from Musa, she needs it more than ever."  
"But Miss Faragonda. We already tried. Not even fairy dust can destroy that virus. And the chances of finding something that can heal Bloom are negligible."  
"Sometimes you need to put rational thinking aside. There is a way to heal Bloom. I don't know how to do it, but I know that you will find a way. You have gone through so much and I am sure that you will endure this dry spell, if you just concentrate. And don't forget that you have people who support you."  
She smiled at Timmy.  
"Thanks Miss Faragonda," I said.

I took Timmy's hand and walked out of the room.

"Tecna. I think Miss Faragonda is right. We should go search the others."  
"I know. But I can't stop thinking logically. I wish, that there is a way to save Bloom. I wish from the bottom of my heart and I know that Friendship can overcome almost everything, but my brain keeps telling me, that there is no way. I am torn Timmy. I don't know what to believe!"  
I started crying and hugged Timmy tightly.  
After I had stopped weeping, Timmy grabbed my hand and squeezed it in support.  
"I know what to believe in," he said. "I believe in you."  
I smiled at him sadly and we started walking through the school.  
We had to find the others, but it took some time until we found someone.

All the younger fairies had gone home by now so the school was deserted. We headed for the part where the classrooms were and I saw a shadow.

"Wait!"  
We ran after the shadow and when we walked round the corner I stared into two seemingly weak eyes.

"L- Layla?," Timmy stuttered.

* * *

**Oooh surprise...Is Layla alive or is it someone else?  
I hope you could feel the emotions and I want to thank iTunes for the support ;D  
And again: You guys are awesome...Reading 7 chaoters of (probably often boring) fanfiction :)  
I'm gonna write the next chapter as soon as I got 2 good reviews :) I've got 1 so far...So come on...Some nice words for me ;)  
Have a wonderful Christmas time!  
~~ Moni-neechan**


	8. Possibility

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, but it took you long enough to make me feel, that I should continue :) But eventually someone (blomusrox) was nice enough to click the "Review this chapter" button and write a nice review. This one and the one that Bloom4Sky wrote encouraged me and I started writing again. Well this is kinda my present for the 3rd advent, so enjoy and review!**

**I even made a trailer for my story(before I knew how the story would go on): **.com/watch?v=sC_VYBoBR_8

**

* * *

**

"Layla?" Everybody started screaming when they saw her. They ran towards her and hugged her all at once, but she was too weak stand their weight, so Stella supported her.

"But – Why – I thought – How," Musa stuttered, tears in her eyes.

"I haven't been dead. I couldn't be alive now if I was dead half an hour ago.

"But why would Sky lie to us," Flora asked worried.

"Sky didn't lie. At least he didn't lie on purpose. Maybe he was too upset about the thing with Bloom, that he missed the signs of life. It really hurt him, you know," Brandon stated angrily.

"No," a loud voice said from behind. We turned in shock and saw Sky walking down the hallway. "I would have noticed. I tried everything I could to bring her back to life, and you have to admit, that it's very unlikely that I missed her heartbeat every time."

"But Sky. She is alive. She is standing right in front of you!" Riven sounded annoyed.

"Thanks for the information Riven, but I already knew that!"  
The boys stared at each other angrily and I didn't know what to do, till an idea crossed my mind.

"What if..." I was thrilled.

Timmy looked over my shoulder and analyzed the things I was typing into my computer.

"Tecna you are awesome. I think you're right. The parapsychologic connection between her and her surroundings may have caused an emotional action followed by a physical reaction to her innermost despair."  
"This is exactly what I thought about! Girls and guys, I think we know what happened."

As I looked up everybody looked at us confusedly.

"What the heck were you talking about?"  
The faces of the others matched the words Stella had just said.

"Timmy said, that Bloom probably used her powers to heal Layla. That was the little flame you mentioned Stella. At least Bloom noticed, that there was a fight, why couldn't she hear you talking about Layla's death?"  
"But I thought the virus absorbed all her powers," Musa wondered.

"Not in general. She did use her powers when she caught fire all the time.  
She is able to use her powers on the outside but not on the inside, which means she can't hear herself of fight against the virus."  
"Are you sure Tecna," Sky asked.  
"99.9 % sure and since we know that now we have to find a way to either heal Bloom or to use Bloom's power on the outside to heal her."

"Do you two brainiacs have any idea how we should so that?"  
I looked at Timmy, but he looked just as uninspired as I did.

"Not yet."

"Why don't we ask Miss Faragonda? Maybe she knows a way," Flora suggested.

"But someone should go look after Bloom," Stella said.  
"I'm gonna do that. Maybe Sky wants to come with me," I proposed.

_Stella POV_

We walked down the destructed corridor heading for our headmistress's office and we stopped in front of the door as we heard something.

"Probably. Valtor always is the source of the problem."  
I ripped the door open.  
"Valtor is back? Why didn't you tell us," I asked furiously.

"Calm down Stella. Valtor isn't back. You've defeated him once and for all," Faragonda told me.  
"But why is he a problem then," Flora asked carefully.

"Sit down and I'll tell you.

Well. You did notice that the Trix are much stronger than before. They got powers from Valtor, but since there were three of them, he didn't give them much of his power, because he was afraid they could overpower him.  
Finally you defeated Valtor and set the spells free that he kept in his box. But we didn't free the powers he collected a while ago. Before he was brought to the Omega dimension, to be precise.

He still had those powers and he kept them in his body, so the Trix went to find his body and steal the spells.  
Unfortunately they succeeded and now they are very powerful.

You can't rely on your powers anymore. They are an important weapon in the fight against the Trix, but they alone won't lead you to victory.

I guess that Virus that Bloom suffers from is also one of Valtor's more complicated tricks. I have told Palladium, that he should get more information on the virus, so we can narrow down where it comes from. This may be our only chance to save Bloom, but after she healed Layla, I'm not sure if her power will last until we found out how to heal her."  
"But if they took Valtor's magic, doesn't it mean, that they have the dragonfire too," Stella asked anxiously.

"No. You defeated him by extinguishing the fire. The only person now, who has control of the dragonfire is Bloom. And maybe her mother Mariam, if she's alive."

Then it knocked on the door and Palladium came in.

"Miss Faragonda. I just examined Bloom and went to the lab. The virus has its seeds in pure darkness. There are not many planets with enough dark energy to bring forth such a powerful spell."  
"Let's see which ones have enough dark energy. Shall we," Faragonda asked, just before she clapped her hands twice. Suddenly we were standing in a dark room, planets floating around. It was a 3D model of the magical universe.

It was enormous.

Suddenly a pixie flew towards us and stopped in front of Miss Faragonda's face.

"Long time no see, Miss Faragonda. I hope you're okay. And as I see you brought the princesses of Solaria and Andros with you. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Yes I am fine, thanks Porta, but we need your help."  
"Whatever you want."  
"Could you please show us the planets based on dark magic? We need to find the source of a very powerful spell."

She waved with her scepter and most of the planets vanished. The only ones left, were hard to see in the darkness, because they were black.

Although they were just models, they spread an aura that made me shiver and Brandon squeezed my hand.

"Wow. These planets look very hostile. I wonder who lives on such a planet," I said.

"I guess we'll find out soon," Riven stated.

Suddenly Miss Faragonda started speaking again.  
"Porta. Could you give us some details please?"  
She zoomed in on the first one.

"This is Aegrota. This planet is based on pain and loneliness. Everyone in pain strengthens the power of it and it doesn't matter if it is physical or psychical pain."  
She waved her scepter to zoom in on the next one.  
"This is Ira and it's the planet of anger. It is pretty destructed from many fights. It holds very powerful spells, so dark wizards often tried to get them, but the aura of the planet confused people so much, that they ended up crazy, because it only strengthened their hunger for power.

And last but not least there is Odia. Its power lays in hate and mistrust.

There also are hidden powers, but you have to be very desperate to take them. If you have any good thought it breaks you, but for those, who are evil and nothing but that it means indescribable power and strength."  
"Thanks Porta. You really helped us," Faragonda said softly.

"Wait. But you don't intend going there? These are the darkest and most evil planets in the magic universe. It would be suicide to go there."  
"Thanks for the warning," I said hysterically.

"But you didn't see us in action. We are capable of far more than you imagine," Musa added confidently.

She probably was right. She was the fairy of music and she didn't need light to increase her powers. But the fairy of the sun, which coincidentally was me, wouldn't be very powerful, without any sunlight. It's like you are a burning fire and you jump into the sea.

Faragonda clapped her hands again and we were back in her office.

"Well girls. We don't have much time, so you can't visit one planet after another. You will have to split up.

Musa. You and Riven will go to Aegrota. I don't know what you have to look for, but if there is something worth finding, you will find it. I am sure of that.

Flora and Helia, you will search on Ira and last but not least Stella and Brandon.

You will visit Odia, but since I know, Stella, that your powers will be limited, due to the darkness, Stella, you will take Tecna and Timmy with you.  
Is that alright?"  
We all nodded.

After Flora,Helia,Musa and Riven were gone we went to pick up Tecna. After we had explained everything I transformed, so I could transport us.  
"STELLA ENCHANTIX!"  
A wonderful and comforting warmth came over me and spread inside of me. A light brighter than the sun was growing inside of me and gave me strength.

I was pretty sure, that I could light up a whole planet right now and what was even better: I felt even more beautiful.

I landed softly and elegantly on the ground and smiled at the people surrounding me.

"Let's go get 'em! Or it...whatever!"

Brandon pecked me and I transported us to the most blood-curdling planet I would ever visit.

* * *

**What is awaiting them? ;) I don't know yet...Well I admit, I do :D  
**

**I hope you liked it and I will be romantic now :D  
(yes I'm starting to write the 9th chapter now xD)**

**Well thanks again for reading my story! You are awesome!**

**~~Moni-neechan  
**


	9. Darkness

**A/N: Hey there. I hope you enjoyed Christmas! I am so sorry for taking so long (again)! But all the holiday stuff, and the writers block I was suffering from made it nearly impossible to update earlier. Well, it's a bit longer than the other chapters and I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

_Sky POV_

Now they're gone. Gone to save my girlfriend, while I had to sit there, waiting. Although it was all my fault. I felt awful.  
Everyone, except for Layla, who was resting, was risking their lives because of me.  
But at least I finally was alone with Bloom.

I didn't know if she could hear me, but I hoped and so I started talking to her softly, while I stroke her hair.

"Hey, honey. Don't give up. I am sure they'll come back and know how to heal you, so keep fighting. Well, no don't fight. Rest and save your powers.

You know. I am sorry. I am sorry for pulling you into this. I am sorry that you have to suffer like this, because of me. And most of all I am sorry for hurting you a while ago. I didn't know what I was doing when I announced that I loved Diaspro. I am so so sorry for ruining what could have been our perfect evening.  
But I will make it up to you. As soon as you are awake I will introduce you to my planet- no the whole world.  
Everyone is supposed to see, what a wonderful, beautiful girl you are. You shall become princess of Sparx and Eraklyon. You shall be at my side as long as I live, and I promise I will never let you down again.

I still hate myself for having been such a jerk, but you can be sure that from now on I'll have your back and I hope I'll also have your heart."

If I hadn't known better, I could have sworn that a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
I definitely had imagined Bloom's first real visit on Eraklyon much differently.

We would land on the other sides of the woods, take a romantic walk through the wonderful garden. Then I would show her my home, give her half an hour to get ready and then I would have introduced her to my parents. Officially. I would have made clear, that Bloom was the only girl for me, and that I didn't care, what they thought of her, although they just could love her.  
How could you not love such a wonderful person?

Suddenly all my feelings came up, like... feeling puke.

"You know. Thank you for not giving up on me, when I was under Valtor's spell and Thank you for forgiving me just like that. You may think, you're not much of a princess, but I want you to know that I certainly do think you are."

And as I saw her lying in my bed, I could easily imagine living with her.

I heard someone walking through the portal and when I turned around I saw Layla. She still was stumbling and had scratches everywhere, but, obviously, it could be worse.

"Thank you Sky. I know that you tried and I really appreciate that."  
"Every time Layla, but you know that you should thank Bloom."  
"I know. That's why I'm here," she whispered.

_Musa POV_

Miss Faragonda transported us to Aegrota and I really didn't know what expected us. It was terrible. I almost couldn't see my own hands, because there was no proper source of light and a dark fog was covering the whole planet.

We walked forward and after a few minutes my head ached terribly.  
"Do you feel that, Riven?"  
"No. What should I feel? Are you okay," he asked worried.  
"The pain. This planet is the planet of pain and it makes my head ache. Probably because it can feel my magic."

"Do you wanna go back?"  
"No. I can't. I must try everything to save Bloom."

Then suddenly we heard a load roaring sound behind us and when we turned around we stared into the face of a monster. It had the shape of a human, but it didn't seem human at all. It was dark and hard to see. The only thing we could see properly was slightly glowing the sword he was holding in its hand.

It hit the ground with the sword and a wave of pain hit me. I screamed loudly and Riven called my name. He sounded like he was going to cry.

He rushed to my side, but a little before he reached me the monster hit him with its sword. He screamed even louder than me, although he wasn't bleeding.  
_He isn't injured. He shouldn't be in pain. It is just in his mind.  
_I realized, that I could stop everything. The pain this sword caused wasn't real, but it was dark magic, that made us believe that we were in pain. I used my fairydust and spread it over Riven. He immediately stopped screaming and just rubbed his temples.  
"Riven. This pain isn't real. You just imagine it!"  
Obviously he understood, because he got his own sword out and stood up, although the monster hit him again.  
"Not this time, you freak!"  
"Bass waves," I shouted and started my attack, which ripped the monster off its feet.  
"Violin clef!"  
I captured the monster and know we came out on top, so Riven placed his sword right next to the monster's face and I took aim on his head, ready to attack.  
"Now tell us," Riven said harshly, "what is the most powerful spell, that this planet contains?"

_Helia POV_

"This is horrible. The little piece of nature there was, has been destructed by the fights," Flora said. She sounded scared and was shivering hardly, so I took her into my arms.

"Calm down Flora. Let's just concentrate on out mission okay?"  
She nestled up against my chest and sighed heavily, but then she walked towards the darkness.

Then the earth began to shake, but it sounded like footsteps. Footsteps of the big monster, that stood behind us, but suddenly it disappeared.

"Where has it gone," Flora asked anxiously.

As we looked around to search for the monster Flora fell down on her knees, held her head in her hand and screamed.

"Helia! It is in me!" She looked like her body was controlled by the monster and I tried to help her, but it didn't work.

"Flora Enchantix," she moaned and transformed. Then she took all her power to keep control over herself and pollinated herself with her fairy dust and the monster jumped out of her, but it wasn't defeated. It groaned and became material again.

I tried to catch it with my strings, but it easily got free and Flora was still to weak to fight, but it didn't even seem to notice her.

It tried to hit me with it fists and pushed me more and more into the darkness,but I managed to avoid it.

One time, though, it hit me and I kept laying on the ground, because I couldn't afford the power to turn around, but it turned around to face Flora. She tried to crawl away from the monster, but it was too fast. Neither her nor I could stand up, so I was pretty sure we were done for.

I whispered "Flora" just before the monster lifted its fist, to hit Flora, but before it could finish I saw something blue shimmer and heard someone groaning.

"Sorry to frustrate your plans, but you won't beat us today." I knew that voice.

"S- Sky?"  
"Hey Helia. I couldn't stand just sitting around and obviously that was a good decision."  
"Be careful! That monster can posses peoples bodies! And Flora isn't strong enough to use her fairy dust again already," I warned him.

"I'm doing my best! You can count on that!"  
He put the hits of the monster away with his sword as he kept standing protectively in front of Flora.

Slowly I regained my power and stood up again. I had to help Sky, but I didn't know how, because I was pretty sure that we didn't have a big chance.

That thing could dematerialize every minute, but at least it didn't squash Flora already.

Maybe we could use the fact, that it can dematerialize, because I have a way to force him to, but what should we do then? We would need Flora to build a cell of ivy, golden pollen and fairy dust, but she still was very weak.

"Flora how are you feeling?"  
"Weak, but okay."  
"Do you think you could combine some of your attacks to build a cage?"  
"I could try, just tell me when!"  
So that settled it. The monsters pressure on the sword became to big, so Sky rolled away under the enormous arm, but he didn't fail protecting Flora, but he wouldn't have had to anyway, because in that moment I captivated the monster again and, as I had planned, it vanished.  
"Ivy, pollen and fairy dust NOW Flora!"  
She did as she was told and captured the monster inside her cage. It obviously suffered, but I actually didn't care.  
All I cared about Flora, who had fallen down into Sky's arms.  
"Thank you Sky; I owe you one," I told him.

"Wait. Am I missing something or is it my girlfriend you're risking your lives for? Obviously I owed you one."  
He smiled and took Flora.

"She's alright, but weakened by the triple attack."  
"I'll carry her," I said, already walking into the direction, where I suspected the center of this horrible world.

Brandon POV

Obviously we were transported right into the darkest place there was to be found, because Stella not just couldn't use her powers, but fainted as soon as her feet touched the ground. I was still dizzy from the flashing in on this planet, so I fell to the ground with Stella as I tried to catch her.

I stood up again and wanted to start walking, but Tecna suddenly spoke up.

"Wait. Stella will be awake any minute and I can sense something in the direction you were just walking. Let's wait until she's on her feet again."  
And Tecna was right. Not half a minute later Stella's eyelids fluttered.

It took a few minutes until she didn't feel numb anymore, but then we started our walk towards the unknown power source.

After we walked some time a dim light reached us.  
"How could there be light in such a dimension," Timmy asked.

"And it makes me feel so warm inside," Stella whispered and suddenly started running.

"Stella wait! What are you doing?"

My heart missed some beats when I heard Stella scream.

Tecna, Timmy and I rushed to her and she looked pretty shocked, although she didn't look hurt and I couldn't spot a monster.

But what I could spot was the source of light, which was now laying on the floor in front of us.

Stella went down on her knees and I thought she fainted again, but she took the hand of the girl sending the light.

She looked pretty hurt. Her body was laced with scratches and wounds. Her long, light blond hair was very dirty and her clothes had holes. She was very pale and just looked horrible.

"Luce (_spoken: Lutshe)_," Stella cried. "Luce, talk to me!"  
"Luce? You know that girl," Tecna asked.  
"Yes. This is Luce, the guardian fairy of Solaria. Or at least she was. She disappeared and now I found her. She is the fairy of the inner light and can reach every person's heart."  
"She won't be for long, if we don't get her out of here soon," Tecna stated and didn't seem to regret it, although Stella shot her a very sad glance.

"But how should we get out of here? I can't use my powers," Stella asked.

"Maybe you are. You didn't try yet," I suggested.

And she realized I was right, she just had to try and it worked. Or at least she transformed.

Stella wanted to bring us back to Alfea when a bunch of little creepy animals attacked us.

"Stella. Bring Luce back to Alfea. You and her can't stay here any longer. You can come back for us later," Timmy shouted.  
She shot me a very worried glance, just before she disappeared with Luce on her arms.  
"I hope it worked," I whispered, took my sword out and got ready to fight.

* * *

**Whoa. I always close stories as soon as I see a new character, that doesn't appear in the original story, but please bear with be, because she's rather a means to an end than a real new character. ;)  
So I hope you liked it and if/if not just tell me. Okay?  
Thank you! :D**

** ~~ Moni-neechan  
**


	10. Light

**A/N: Whoa there! Didn't expect me already, did you? Haha! :D I finished another chapter tonight**...**I am very proud of myself. Kind of an excuse for the time I took to write the 9th chapter! :)**

**10 chapters already...I originally planned like 7... :D Well anyway...Thanks for reading 9 (and 10 after you finished that one) chapters of my fanfiction. Maybe you have noticed that I am a fan of StellaXBrandon, BloomXSky and TecnaXTimmy and sorry for just ignoring Nabu here, I like him, but I didn't feel the need to mention him ;D Anyway on with the story:  
**

* * *

_Stella POV_

I felt stronger and stronger with every meter my body made from Odia.

I never wanted to go there ever again.

My power hadn't been enough to clearly define my destination, so I was pretty glad to find myself in our room and not over some bonfire or something.

I still was pretty weak, but I had to care for Luce and since I was pretty sure, that the teachers were able to do more than I could do I walked away searching for someone.

After I told Faragonda she followed me up into our room, but called for the other teachers on the way. So every Professor, who was on the school grounds plus Faragonda, Griselda and me stood in the little Room me and my friends normally shared. I had the strange feeling, that I forgot about something.

I saw the portal leading to Eraklyon through the open door of Bloom's room and decided to visit Bloom.

She hadn't changed since the last time I saw her, except for her tan, because she looked a little paler.

"Hey Layla," I said sitting down on a chair beside her.

"Hi Stella. Why are you back yet? Have you found something?"  
"I don't know. We found the lost guardian fairy of Solaria and I brought her here, but my power wasn – Oh oh..."  
"What? What is it Stella? Why do you _oh oh _like that?"  
"I forgot Brandon, Tecna and Timmy. I should have gone back there and take them back. Bye Layla."  
And so I was gone as fast as I had appeared.

On Odia I was stumbling a little, because of the darkness again, but I didn't faint this time.

Fortunately I saw my beloved one and my two companions sitting on the ground. Obviously they had defeated those ugly, gross creepy-crawlies.

"Was about time, don't you think," Tecna asked sarcastically. She sounded pretty annoyed.

"Sorry," I smiled innocently. "I am just glad that you are okay!"  
"Yes we are, but let's get out of here now," Brandon laughed.

"No problem. Stella Tours, stand near by and prepare for a transport!"

Finally back in Alfea, again, I went to Bloom, again, but with Brandon this time, while Tecna and Timmy stayed with the teachers.

I took her hand in mine and as I felt her very weak heartbeat, my eyes began to fill with tears.

More and more tears rolled down my cheek and it was wet again as soon Brandon had wiped away the last ones.  
"They so gonna pay for this," I sobbed.  
"Of course, honey. We all gonna make sure that they get punished for that what they did to all of us, but especially Bloom and Sky. We not gonna let them get away with this. I promise."  
"Thanks shnookums!"

Timmy ran into the room.

"Guys! Miss Faragonda thinks Luce could help us save Bloom."  
I squeaked and ran after him into our room at Alfea.

"Princess Stella," a weak voice called me. I saw that it was Luce. She was clean now, wore new clothes and her wounds looked less nasty, but she looked very weak nonetheless.

"Luce. We missed you. You don't know what we did to find you, but we just didn't have enough clues, so we failed. My father was sad for a pretty long time. I am so glad to see you're alright."  
"More or less, yes. I just wish Baltor wouldn't have caught me. I felt so guilty for not protecting the kingdom and I tried to flee, but I just couldn't, because the darkness oppressed my powers. I am sure you felt that too, when you were on Odia."  
"Yes I did. But don't feel guilty. Meanwhile I earned my Enchantix, but there hasn't been an incident anyway. But did you say Baltor? Why would he kidnap you?"  
"Well, I am the only one able to heal this one illness."  
Me and Brandon exchanged serious glances.  
"What kind of illness," I asked her excitedly.

"Well it is called _Lacuna ater_ which is Latin for _black hole _and it's called like that because it kinda creates a black hole in the person who is infected by the virus.

This black hole sucks up all the energy the sick person tries to use for anything going on inside his or her body and-"  
"Okay thanks we know that," I interrupted her. "Brandon, did you hear that? Maybe we can get Bloom back!"  
"Yes honey, that's great," he grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry may I ask, what's up with all this," Luce asked shyly.  
"Of course, Sweetie. Wait a sec. Miss Faragonda, we have to get back the others."  
"I know. I've already sent them back, but the shield is active now, so I couldn't transport them right into the building."  
"Oh okay. Thank you."  
"Well Luce," Tecna started. "I guess you know Sparks, the deserted planet. Bloom, our friend, is princess of Sparks and the keeper of the dragonfire.

She fought against Icy, an old companion of Baltor and she infected Bloom with the virus. We need to save her, not just for the sake of her, but for the one of Sparks and probably the whole magical dimension."  
"Well, I can try, but I am still very weak. Lead me to Bloom, please, it would be my honor to heal her."

A few minutes later we stood beside Bloom's, or rather Sky's, bed and Luce looked at Bloom. Her worried expression didn't really comfort me.  
"How long has she been unconscious already?"

I told her the story and her face looked even more worried after that.

"That's pretty long. Normally fairies are doomed, if they aren't after such an amount of time, but I can and I will try. She's the keeper of the dragonflame, the most powerful source of magic there is and I think that affects her power and energy. Luce Believix!"  
She transformed into a beautiful fairy and she seemed so much more powerful than before. She rested her Hands on Bloom's shoulders and began whispering.

"Spirit of your inner light. Trust in your energy and don't be afraid. You can defeat the virus and I am going to help you!"  
She started glowing and the warmth of the light reached us all. You could feel her power filling up the room.

She stopped and let go of Bloom, but nothing seemed to change.

"Did it work?"  
"I'm not sure. She is stronger now, but I don't know if she's strong enough," Luce whispered.

"Well, we'll find out," Flora said sadly. "Oh sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. I am Flora and these are Musa, Riven, Helia and Sky.

I guess you already got to know the others."  
"Hey. I am Sky, prince of Eraklyon and Bloom's boyfriend. Thanks for trying to save my girlfriend. I am really grateful."  
"Oh no problem. It's my pleasure."  
The big blond guy smiled at Luce and she smiled back shyly.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys," Tecna said loudly, "but I don't think that was enough. Bloom's body was too weak to cooperate, because she has almost no energy left. Her physical energy is on it's height, because she rested for so long, but her magical powers and emotional energy are very low. We have to improve either one of this."  
"What?" I didn't understand a word.

"Bloom's a fairy, Stella. Her life and her power is based on positive energy and most of the energy comes from positive feelings. That's why she was so weak, when the Tricks attacked her, when she went back to earth the other day. Because she was hurt, her emotional energy equaled zero, and so does it now. The virus absorbs every good memory and feeling. The only way to help her, is to fill Bloom up, with so many good emotions, that the virus isn't fast enough and can't delete them all, before she defeated it.  
But we can't just talk good things all at once, because her ears are still normal and she wouldn't understand a word. Unfortunately I have no idea how to do this."

"But I do," Timmy exclaimed running out of the room. The next thing we saw was Timmy, flying away on his hover bike.

"What is he up to," Sky whispered, almost in unison with Tecna.

"Well I guess the only thing left to do now is wait. And Luce, you should rest a little more. If you want to eat something just tell me and I am sure that you can sleep in Bloom's bed if you need sleep," Miss Faragonda offered her friendly.

"Thank you Miss Faragonda. I actually am pretty hungry and tired."

Sky stared out into the sky and Layla walked to his side putting an arm around his shoulders.

"You'll see. It's going to be okay."

* * *

**So now. 10 chapters, that has to be celebrated and for that I have two star guests here.**

**Timmy and Stella**

**Me: Well Timmy. You're a genius, but how do you intend saving Bloom?  
T: Seecret, but I can say, that if you know our adventures, then you will remember some parts.  
S: Oh come on Timmy. If you'd say, Tecna could help you build it and the chance of failure would sink.  
T: Actually the chance of failure is 0.01%  
S: Does that matter? This is a fanfiction. It is very likely that exactly these 0.01% are enough to convince the author to let you fail!  
T: Oh come on! Why would-  
Me: OKAY! Stop arguing. Stella you look stunning today and your dress is amazing!  
S: Oh thank you! This dress is made by one of the top designers of Solaria...**

**_Me: okay...As Stella tells us the story of her dress I wish you a wonderful day/ goodnigh!  
See you soon!  
~~Moni-neechan _**


	11. Wait

**A/N: Hey guys! Today's NYE (at least in Germany and many other places) , so I thought we start into the new year with a new chapter of my fanfiction :D I wish everyone a great NYE and an amazing year 2011! :)  
Well...I have to hurry, because it's 3pm already in Germany and I still have to prepare things for my "party" :D So...I hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**_still Stella POV ;)_

Half an hour later we were still waiting for Timmy to return.

You would think that half an hour isn't much time, BUT it seems like eternity if you have nothing to do.  
It's like you go on a date and are ready half an hour to soon...I guess. Not that that would happen to me. I'm often late, but I guess it feels like that.

Luce ate a sandwich and slept a little, so she could spend more energy on saving Bloom.

I was so lucky, that I found her. We often played together when we were little, because she lived near the palace and it broke my heart hearing, that she was gone.  
I slowly began to think, that the virus had infected me too, because I didn't feel any emotion.  
I wasn't sad, desperate or whiny, but I wasn't happy, grateful or relieved either, so I cuddled with Brandon, while staring out the window.  
"Please hurry up, Timmy," I whispered, because I could feel, that Bloom hadn't had much energy left and Timmy was our last chance to save her.

Tecna was sitting at her desk, writing something, but she just ended up rumpling every sheet of paper she owned.  
"Damn. I can't think of a solution. My brain is blocked."  
"Don't worry Tecna. If Timmy wasn't sure, he wouldn't leave us having no idea," Sky comforted her.  
"I know. But what if it doesn't work? Timmy has made mistakes before, and we can't afford mistakes right now. Our time is limited."  
"Well, I trust Timmy."  
Everyone fell silent again except for Musa, who was playing the flute to calm us down, while Flora was humming quietly.

Fifteen minutes later I heard a low roaring sound.

"Guys. I think Timmy's back!"

Everyone ran to the window, Flora stopped humming and Musa even dropped her flute, and there actually was a red hover craft and it actually landed on the school grounds.

And it actually was – surprise – Timmy.  
I went into Bloom's room to wake up Luce, followed by the others, who wanted to go through the portal.

Finally Timmy reached the room too and he explained his idea.

"Well. Maybe you guys remember the glove we used to locate Tecna, when she was captured in the Omega dimension.

Back then I sent my emotions to the computer, to help it find Tecna.

And now, I modified that glove so we all can send our emotions at once, but not to a computer, but right into Bloom.  
It'll be like we fill her up with pure energy.

I switched the poles, so Bloom, the acceptor, has to wear the glove now. We all get to hold a small electrode, which will be connected to our feelings.  
You all have to think about, why you love Bloom, what you like about her and stuff like that.

She may not be able to hear many things at a time, but her subconscious will be able to save all the energy we send her via our emotions, although we send them all at a time.

But Luce; you'll have to hurry, because the virus has grown very strong by now."  
She nodded seriously.  
"Luce Believix!"  
Her energy filled the whole room again and I swore to myself, that I would be a Believix fairy some day. Some day I would be as powerful and beautiful as her.

But now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time to concentrate on my feelings.

Timmy pressed something onto my skin and I felt it melting into it.  
"Eew. Timmy what is happening," I asked nauseated by the feeling this thing spread.  
"Don't worry Stella. It will loosen up as soon as we're done. Just concentrate, when I tell you to."  
He walked to every single one and connected everyone to the glove. Finally he was finished and after he connected himself he whispered "Now" and I started thinking. I wasn't sure how to do this, so I decided to just address Bloom directly.

_Hey there, Sweetie. You know, I love you. You're like a big sister to me, because you always look after me and you make me study and all that. You often keep my feet on the ground and remind me of all the beautiful things around me.  
Thanks for saving me, the day Knut attacked me, thank you for saving me many other times after that and thank you for being the best friend I've ever had._

_I never regretted bringing you to Magix, because you belong here. You belong into the Winx Club and you belong at my side. You're the one giving me strength when I feel weak like a little snail. You comforted me in times that you were broken hearted yourself and you were always there for me. Now I wanna be there for you! You made my day so many times, because your happiness is totally contagious. I am convinced, that if I hadn't brought you here, my school years would have been half as exciting and funny.  
You trusted and believed in me, because you loved me. And I just wanted to let you know, that you are the most amazing friend, person and fairy I've ever known.  
You bear with me when I am arrogant and egocentric and you always forgive me, no matter how big the mess is I maneuvered myself into.  
Thank you!_

I opened my eyes, because I didn't know what to think anymore and saw that the others were staring at Bloom and Luce intently already.

I could feel how much stronger Bloom was now.

"Spirit of your inner light," Luce whispered again. Her energy was like lightning right now and I was somehow proud. Proud to say that this was my old friend.

After a minute or so Luce let go of Bloom's body and fainted, because she must have used all of her energy. Fortunately Brandon caught her before she could hurt herself. He carried her back to Alfea and returned some minutes after that. Bloom still hadn't moved.

"Oh no. It didn't work," Layla said sadly.  
"Don't jump to conclusions Layla. We have to wait," Tecna told her, so we all grabbed a chair and sat down in a circle around the bed.

I felt some kind of pressure...Well, not what you think now, but I haven't been on the toilet since we came back.

"Sky, could I use the restroom please?"  
"Of course Stella. It's right around the corner."  
"Thanks." I rushed out of the room.

_What if it really didn't work? What should I do without Bloom? And who would save her parents then?_

I swore to myself to find her parents if Bloom...wouldn't be able to do that anymore. We had to put it back so many times and I kinda owed her that.

Finally I reached the toilet and after I had finished and washed my hands I walked back to the room. Or at least I tried to, because I have a sense of direction like a blockhead, so I had my difficulties finding the room again.

After I walked into a room full of birds I turned around again.

When I opened the door I was very relieved to see that it was the right room.  
All of my friends were there laughing and squeaking and-

Wait. Laughing and squeaking? Don't tell me...

I made my way through the crowd surrounding the bed and saw a pair of blue eyes I had missed so much.

"Bloom," I screamed and started crying. I squeezed her tightly and sobbed into her ear. "Oh Bloom. Thank god you're awake. I have missed you so much! Don't you ever do that to me again, okay Sweetie?"  
"I'll try Stella, but I fear that won't be possible if you keep suffocating me like that," she laughed. Gosh, I had missed her voice. I immediately let go of her and she plopped back into the pillows.

"How do you feel, honey," Sky asked worried.  
"I couldn't feel better. And thank you all for doing all this for me! I love you!"  
"Oh Bloom. If it wasn't for you the Trix would have beat us by now. We have to thank you," Flora said happily.  
I don't know what came over me, but I dragged Bloom out of the bed and screamed "GROUP HUG!"

After we all were sitting on our chairs again, Bloom smiled at Layla.  
"Well, I see that you are okay again."  
"Yeah, thanks to you Bloom, but you shouldn't have risked your life to save mine."  
"Well, I kinda trusted you there. All of you."  
I sat next to Sky, who had tears in his eyes too, and so I could hear what Bloom was whispering in his ear.

"You know, I heard everything you told me. I love you."  
Sky blushed, but grinned at her. They shared a kiss, a pretty long kiss to be precise, but no one dared disturbing them now.

* * *

**YAY! Bloom's awake! 10 chapters later, she's finally awake! Raise your hand if you are happy now *raising hand***

**I hope you liked my chapter, and don't think it's over yet^^ Do you think they're gonna let the Trix get away with this? Nope!  
So... I'm looking forward to future chapters and it would be pretty cool if you told me your expectations :D  
Well... have a nice end of 2010 and an awesome start of 2011**

**~Moni-neechan**

**Ps.: Does anyone want to write a Winx fanfiction or even a Winx/D. Conan crossover with me? :) **


	12. Recovery

**A/N: SORRYY! I didn't want to take such an eternity to upload, but school kept me busy. Actually I am busy right now, by translating 10 pages of absolutely boring text, but I decided to make time for you! But first things first: This chapter is pretty much awful and a total filler chapter, but right now I am working on chapter 13 and I will finish it tonight or tomorrow, I think. Idk how long exactly, since I try to put emotion into this (emphasis on try), and some details. I hate fanfictions where you stumble from one incident to the next one and things are described in 1 chapter, where I would need 4 to do it properly :D**

**But now, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**_Bloom POV_

„So, planned a payback," I asked laughing.

"Not exactly," Sky answered. "We were busy worrying about you sweetheart."  
"Oh, believe him dahling, he was a total trainwreck," Stella stated smirking.

"Like you were in any better mood," he shot back.

"Want a fight," Stella asked challenging as she took a pillow and threw it at his face. After just about five minutes of the pillow fight I was totally exhausted, so I let myself fall down on the bed and I realized that I didn't even know the room we were in.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but where are we anyway?"  
They stopped their fight in midair and turned to face me.  
"I took you to Eraklyon when the witches attacked."  
"Oh. Can we go back please? I want to talk to Miss Faragonda."  
"Of course," Stella exclaimed. "Come on shnookums!"  
"I don't think so Stella. _Shnookums_ and I have to clean up here," Sky told her laughing.

"Bloom! What a wonderful surprise, but shouldn't you rest?"  
"I'm fine Miss Faragonda, thank you. I came to ask you something. The last time I had a virus like that it didn't vanish completely, so I am worried that it might happen again and-"  
"I understand your anxiety Bloom, bet there is nothing to worry about. You have no idea of how powerful Believix fairies are, but I am sure that you'll be one of them soon."  
"That's not my biggest problem right now. You know, I think the Trix could attack soon, since they think I am still...well...unable to fight. My powers aren't fully regenerated yet and they have grown so strong..."  
"We will think about that when the time's right. Now you should concentrate on recovering. I'll ask Griselda to bring you some tea and food later."  
"Thank you Miss Faragonda."  
I closed the door behind me and stumbled into my room. Miss Faragonda was right. Obviously. I couldn't even walk properly, let alone run, fly or fight.

As I opened the door eight heads turned in my direction.

"Oh my, Bloom dahling! You look horrible! Let me help you," Stella exclaimed. She stood up and laid one arm around my waist and one around my shoulder to support my weight.

"You know you really should rest. You just left what we feared would be your death bed."  
"Flora's right. Your energy is about 12.8 percent right now," Tecna added.

I looked out of the window. It was winter. Or at least it was on earth, because in Magix the flowers bloomed as always and the trees still had all their leaves.

Stella led me into the bedroom Flora and I shared and just let go as I sat down on my bed. I laid down and pulled the blanket over my body, ready to sleep through the next three days.

Stella was looking at me worriedly. She cared and obviously tried to protect me, because she jumped and placed herself protectively in front of me when we heard a noise.

She relaxed when she saw Sky and Brandon walking out of the portal.

They walked out of the room as Sky nodded into the door's direction.

He sat down beside me, stroke my bangs out of me wet face and took my hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a bus ran over me, just when I walked out of a burning house, where a dog attacked me."

I smiled weakly.

"Oh. Can I do something to help you?"

"It really isn't your fault Sky. Sooner or later I would have fought them anyway and they would have infected me with that virus."

"I know, but I feel pretty guilty."

"You shouldn't."

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine!"

"I know you'll be! You always are, but I still worry about you."

He stroked my face as he looked at me sadly.

"Can you promise me something?"

I nodded slowly.

"Don't think about fighting when the witches attack again! Not if you haven't rested enough. And you know what I mean by enough."  
"I can't promise you that I won't think about it, but I promise that I'll do my best to keep out of the fight."

I sat up and stroke his lips with mine, but he grabbed my shoulders and hugged me tightly.

"You can't imagine the weight that was lifted from my heart when I saw your beautiful eyes again.," he whispered.

I was so touched that my eyes watered and a single tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away with his one hand while the other one took my face and pressed his lips on mine.

His kiss was hard and demanding, yet soft and loving. He was very careful not to hurt me though.

He pulled me onto his lap and I grabbed his hair while he stroke my back.

It was the most amazing kiss we've ever shared.

After we broke away I rested my head on his chest and sighed heavily.

"I love you," I told him sincerely.

"Love you more sweetheart! But get some sleep now."  
"I miss you already, although I am pretty sure that you'll be in my dreams."  
He smiled and walked out of the room, so I laid down again and fell asleep soon.

_I looked through a small door and saw all of my friends. They were talking to each other, but wait. Why did they wear suits and ball gowns._

_I looked down at myself and noticed that I also wore a blue dress._

_I walked through the door, but froze as soon as I'd passed it, because someone had called my name._

"_Bloom, the princess of Sparx," the voice said again and everyone turned to face me. I blushed immediately._

"_Don't blush honey, you look beautiful."  
Honey? Stella! But Stella would say something like absolutely gorgeous. I turned to look at the one who had been complimenting me._

"_Mom," I squeaked as I saw the faces of Mike and Vanessa, my earth parents._

"_Hi Bloom. I have to agree with your mother," Mike told me. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"  
I laughed at his choice of words and confused him. _

"_You are a great princess, Bloom, we are so proud of you, but I think your prince is waiting," Vanessa teased me smiling. And she was right._

_A pair of deep blue eyes watched me when I turned around. I ran towards him and he spun me around like in the movies._

"_Oritel and Mariam, King and Queen of Sparx," the voice called out._

_Oritel and Mariam? My real parents were here? This was amazing, but how did they free themselves. I stared at the door buzzing with excitement. I would finally meet my real parents, which I dreamed of ever since I found out that Mike and Vanessa weren't my real parents. I just blinked once, but even that one blink was too much._

_I didn't see the room anymore, but I stared at a blue ceiling._

The blue ceiling of my room in Alfea. I sat up rubbing my eyes and saw Flora standing in the door with some food.

"Oh I am so sorry Bloom. I didn't wanna wake you!"  
"No problem Flora. How late is it?"  
"It's 7 pm. You slept through dinner, so I decided to bring you some food."  
"Thanks. I am pretty hungry." She laughed a little and sat down beneath my feet.

After my dinner I felt much better. I felt pretty energetic to be precise.

Something was wrong. I knew that when I saw the way Flora was biting her lip.

"What are you hiding Flora," I asked her simply.  
"Well, I shouldn't tell you, but I feel bad not to. Faragonda thinks the witches are going to attack soon. Just look at the Sky."  
The sky was nearly black, the way it hadn't been for a very long time.  
"But please let us handle this. You shouldn't waste your powers," Flora begged me.

I sighed. She was right. My magical powers weren't fully recovered yet. I wouldn't stand a long fight, because my powers would probably run out soon, but I couldn't just leave them alone either.

"We'll see how it all turns out," I stated and Flora looked at me worriedly, but she realized that it made no sense trying to convince me to hide, so she just left.

I stayed in my bed staring at the ceiling. My powers were strong already, but they wouldn't last long. At some point I fell asleep and I woke up with a very loud scream.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it and you are looking forward to the next chapter. I can tell you, the next chapter surely isn't my speciality, so please don't expect too much :)  
**

**Well, see you soon **

**~Moni-neechan 3  
**


	13. Help

**A/N: Hey :) It's me again! As I said before fight scenes aren't my speciality, so don't be angry with me. Darcy: Sorry for not letting you attack ^^**

I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am, that you read my story and at this point I wanna give a shoutout to Bloom4Sky! You are pretty amazing for reviewing almost every chapter I post ;D

**Well anyway...today's sunday, so I have lots of time to write and I plan to continue Christmas present... It was meant as a One shot, but some said they wanted a 2nd chapter and well...I can't resist, so I think I'll continue this one today...Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

**

* * *

**I shot up and ran to the window. The fight had already begun. The Trix were fighting against my friends, while the boys tried to help those who were hit.

I couldn't go out there now. If they recognized me, they would attack me and we weren't strong enough to defeat them yet.

But what if they didn't recognized me?  
I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, concentrating on my hair.  
It suddenly was a little bit shorter and dark brown. My eyes were next. The turquoise of it vanished and turned into green. After I had changed my clothes I ran down the hallways, ready to fight. Or to help, because I couldn't transform without changing back.

I found some first grade fairies lying on the ground and rushed to their side. Careful not to let anyone see, I healed them with a little amount of my powers.

Suddenly I heard a growling sound and as I turned around a big dark monster bent over me. It was too strong for me to fight it, so I ran away. But that thing chased me and damn, it was fast. I had been still running away when a force pushed me aside. First I thought I was attacked, but when I looked up Sky stood in front of me, facing the monster.  
Every time the monster's claws scratched Sky, I winced and I jumped to his side when the monster hit his arm so hard, that he couldn't even hold his sword anymore. Now it was time for me to save him, so I took the sword and swung it around. I had no idea how to handle this thing, but fortunately Sky had weakened the monster before.

My sight was edged and my reflexes were surprisingly fast, so it didn't hit me often before I could split it in half.  
Sky sat on the ground staring at me, still holding his arm.  
"Whoa. Thanks. May I know your name," he asked me.

I bit my lip. Should I tell him? Well, I decided not to, so I knelt down beside him and healed his arm.  
"Hey. Who are you?"  
He didn't get it. Great. That's how well my boyfriend knows my powers. Well, anyway.

"I think I should thank you for saving me at first," I whispered and turned around to help another girl.  
He was pretty confused, but he didn't lose time and stood up to continue fighting.

Every now and then I stared into the sky where the Winx and the Trix were fighting. They seemed to fight an even fight and I didn't like that, because if they continued like that. they would be too exhausted to start a final strike.

I heard a girl screaming loudly and I saw that a giant piece of ice, which was probably an avoided attack by Icy, was flying into her direction.

I didn't have a choice, so I ran into her direction and pulled her aside. The ice shattered on the ground. Some small pieces pierced my skin, since I shielded the girl. She freed herself and ran away crying for help.

She came back, dragging a brown haired boy with her, which I soon realized was Brandon.  
His eyes widened when he saw me, obviously I looked pretty horrible, curled up on the ground, pierced by ice, but it couldn't look worse than it hurt.  
He struggled, because he didn't know where to touch me, but finally found a place where my skin was still healthy.

"I'll pull them out," he told me. "Just tell me if it hurts too much."  
"Please Brandon, just pull them out. Get them out! It hurts like hell," I answered, gritting my teeth together in pain.

He did as he was told and just pulled them out, while I stayed quiet, because I didn't want to give him a reason to pause.  
He got out some kind of ointment and applied it on my small wounds. They healed immediately.  
"Thanks Brandon."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Well," I struggled. "I just... heard a lot about you."  
"Wait. You're the girl, who helped Sky. He told me you healed him, and I know just one fairy who would be able to do so and who knows my name."  
"Let's just call it a series of unfortunate coincident, okay," I cut in.  
"You're Bloom, right?"  
"Shh. Shh. Don't say that so loud!"  
"So it's true. What are you doing here? You should rest!"  
"Please don't tell Sky, he'd be totally mad at me if he heard about this, but I couldn't leave you alone and neither can I leave the fairies alone now, so if you'll excuse me," I stuttered. I turned around just too see that the Winx had immense problems fighting the Trix. I had to help them.

I looked for a quiet place, but I found nothing, so I had to settle behind a part of a wall that had been destroyed. That would be some work to get Alfea back to its old self. Great.  
I collected my powers to use them on me. The magical atmosphere around here helped me a lot. It gave me the strength I needed to recover most of my magical powers.

"Bloom Enchantix," I whispered.

_Icy POV _

"My dear sisters, do you feel that?"

"Don't tell me it's-," Stormy started.

"Well sorry, but it is," Bloom said triumphantly. "Sorry Icy, but your little trick didn't work out too well."  
I gritted my teeth and growled as I intended to freeze that little pixie in an ice storm, but she just shielded herself. Stupid dragon fire.  
"You don't have a chance against us, little princess. We now have Valtor's spells," Stormy said challenging.

"There's just one problem Missy. I know how to handle my powers, and you don't," Bloom shot back. That sassy bitch.

"Let's see Miss Overestimating," I smiled.

Fire and Ice.

_[…] I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

I had to agree with Robert Frost. Not just that he had a very great name, but Ice, if you knew how to handle it, and I did, was a very powerful weapon.

"You look so hot with your cute outfit and your glittery wings Bloom," I said sneeringly. "What about I cool you down? Eternal Blizzard!"  
The cold I spread was immense. I literally could feel the air freeze.

The wings of the pixies froze and they fell to the ground like rocks. Sadly Miss Faragonda could stop them from hurting themselves, that would have looked totally amazing. All that girly glitter stuff, their oh so cool wings, shattering on the ground and their tears freezing while rolling down their cheeks.  
I would have enjoyed that. Well, I could still make them cry their little eyes out.

Did I ever mention that I hate the Dragon fire? That stupid Missy actually dared melting all my ice away.

"You have gone too far. And you will pay for what you've done," Bloom cried out.

"Let's see how confident you are if your friends can't help you anymore!"  
I froze them in place and continued with the others. Bloom had to watch as one by one, every single one of her friends turned into a ice statue and that was absolutely satisfying, but I could do more. Somehow her stupid boyfriend managed to avoid the ice and jumped in front of her when Stormy wanted to fry her like a chicken.

"Let the game begin," I said coldly.

_Bloom POV_

"Sky!"  
He had thrown himself in front of me when Stormy sent a lightning into my direction. Fortunately he wasn't injured, but still.  
My powers were weak, because of the cold. I had to hurry.

After I placed a shield of fire around Sky, to protect him I shot up in the air again.

I flew up and down, left and right, everywhere, just to get some time to think about a plan.

As I took to the skies I had a wonderful view about the whole forest. And I also saw the Lake of the Fortress of Light, which was sending out a strange glow. Before I could think about it a blurry, bright person headed towards me. I soon realized that it was Daphne, my sister, who sacrificed herself for me.

"Bloom, I am so proud of you," she whispered. I could barely hear it, but tears already started welling up.  
"Thanks. But I don't think you have a reason to be. I have no idea, what I should do know. Icy plays me like a doll and I can't do anything about it!"

"No, you can't, but this isn't your fault. Nobody's perfect. Nobody can defeat everyone else. At least not on their own. That's why you have friends."  
"But they are frozen," I cried.  
"Yes they are and that's why I am here. Today it's gonna be me, who helps you. Seeking help isn't a sign of weakness, it is a sign of maturity and responsibility. I want you to know that. You won't be able to reign Sparx on your own, but that's why you have your friends and especially Sky. You will need help sometimes and that just makes you stronger. Don't you ever forget that!"  
"Thanks Daphne. I really don't know what to do right now, so would you please help me."  
"Of course sweetheart. Let's wear them down!"  
I put my hand into hers and felt stronger by the second.

We nosedived and soon reached their witches level.

"Oh. Did little Bloom need help," Darcy taunted.  
"I'm not ashamed of accepting it," I said self confidently.

"Too bad it won't help you much," Icy laughed. "Ice blizzard!"  
That's when Daphne combined her powers with mine and our energy melted the ice around us.

"Great dragon, come to life once again," Daphne and I said in unison. And it worked. We adjured the big dragon, but that didn't seem to surprise Icy.

"May the ice fight the fire, may the oldest of all fights be finished," she murmured and a white ice dragon appeared. The two dragons fought against each other and it was gigantic. The two most powerful forces collided, fire against ice, good against bad.

As mesmerized as I was I didn't notice my energy fading until a wave of vertigo hit me and I fell. Fell towards the ground, without the power to keep flying or stop my fall. The last thing I felt was a surge followed by an extremely bright light.

* * *

**That's it. I don't have much to say, so bye :) See you soon I think :D**

**~Moni-neechan**


	14. Shampoo

**A/N: Well, we reached the end! :) I really hope you like the last chapter, though I think it is very cliché. I am really sorry if you don't like the ending, but I find myself unable to write original, emotional endings, sorry.  
But since today's February 14th I wish you all a very h a p p y V a l e n t i n e ' s d a y, whether you spend it alone, like me, or with your boyfriend/girlfriend or whatever friend there may be ;)**

**

* * *

My eyelids swung open, but I immediately closed them again. Damn sunlight. I opened them a little and slowly realized some shadows ans the blur slowly started to sharpen. I lifted my arm slowly and reached for the curtains. After I finally pulled them together I turned around and tried to sleep, but suddenly**

"BLOOM," a shrill voice shrieked. "Thank god you're alive!"  
I blinked some times before I noticed Stella's blond hair.

"Of course I am Stell, now stop shouting, I wanna sleep," I mumbled and turned around, pulling the blanket over my head.

"How can you be tired? You slept three days!"  
My eyes widened.

"WHAT? What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh dahling! You were unconscious for three days now."  
"Unconscious," I murmured quietly and all the memories came flooding back.

_Stella POV_

She looked pretty shocked, so I figured, she didn't remember a thing.

"Oh sorry, I thought you remembered," I whispered, wiping away a single tear on her cheek.

"I do now. Oh my- What happened?"  
"Well, I guess you remember the fight of the dragons. Fire vs. Ice, Love vs. Hate and all that stuff. You can imagine who won."  
She just stared at me.  
"O c'mon. I don't know more myself, I was frozen, remember?"  
"Yeah right, but how did I survive?"  
Now it was my turn to stare at her.

"Stella, I was falling towards the ground with like 100 mp/h."  
"Oh that! What do you think smarty pants? Sky caught you, duh. You broke some of his bones though, all that falling and the speed made you pretty heavy."  
"What," she shrieked. Jumping up she ran out of the room, but came back right away.

"Maybe I should get dressed first," she mumbled, while changing into her normal clothes. Then she finally went searching for Sky, her cheeks still red.

_Sky POV_

I rested on my bed in Red Fountain. My broken bones and hair fractures were almost healed, but it still hurt pretty much. I didn't regret it though. I just wondered how Bloom was. She didn't wake up for three days now and she used pretty much of her power. Total deja vu. I just hoped I wouldn't have to go through something like this again. I picked up my cellphone and read Stella's text again.

_Hey Sky!  
Sorry, but she's not up yet, but don't worry, I am sure she'll be awake soon._

_Get better!  
Love  
Stella _

Everyday she sent a text like that and every time I read one of them, my heart got a little heavier.

I heard something rumbling outside and saw some shadows as I grabbed my crouches.

Great, perfect timing. Like I was in a condition to fight.

I already placed myself, ready for an attack (or in my case wannabe attack), when I saw my girlfriend walking through the balcony door.

"Sky!" She sounded relieved. "I am so glad you're okay. I was really worried!"  
"You were _what_? _You _were worried? You were unconscious for three days, don't you think I should be the one worrying? And don't think I didn't!"  
She blushed. "Well. I- umm," she stuttered, but I just pressed my lips on hers. I missed the feeling of her soft kiss and the taste of her peach lipgloss.

"Let's go out tonight," she said enthusiastically. "Pick me up at 7!"

She laughed and stormed out on the balcony and I saw her flying away on a hover bike.

I did as I was told and waited outside of Alfea ten minutes early. It was five past seven as I saw shimmery red hair coming nearer. She was out of breath when she finally reached me, because she hurried.

"Sorry," she mumbled between breaths. "I couldn't find my lipgloss." I laughed at her cute expression.

"So, where do you wanna go," I asked her cheerfully and she smiled back at me.

"I don't know and I don't care."  
"Well, I do have an idea."  
We took the bus to Magix, since I couldn't fly with my broken leg and I led her to a little café.

Only a few people were sitting at the table and a nice waiter served us coffee and tea.

"And I was like, running out of the room, still wearing my nightwear. You should have seen the look on Stella's face when I came back!" I was laughing hardly at her story and I felt totally weightless, the way I haven't felt since the day that Bloom saved us all.

After we paid we went out for a walk through Magix. It was full moon and totally romantic. We were holding hands and she squeezed my hand every now and then. Now that I had her back, I noticed what I missed when she wasn't there. I missed her soft skin, her laugh, her voice, her face when she got pissed off, her eyes when she was tired, her way to make everything brighter, her amazement when she saw something new and her hair brushing my skin when we walked next to each other.

She was shivering a little and I offered her my jacket but she refused.

"Let's sit down so you can hug me. That way I'll be warm too," she smiled. We walked to the next bench and she leaned over, so I could take her into my arms.

_Bloom POV_

My head was resting on his chest and I could feel him breathing and his heart beating. Our hands were still intertwined as we gazed up into the night sky.  
A shooting star flashed across the dark scenery and I closed my eyes, but I couldn't think of anything to wish for, because I was totally content that moment.

He dug his face into my hair and took some deep breaths.  
"You're banana shampoo is totally amazing, did I tell you that?" I giggled.  
I could clearly imagine him standing in the bathroom and smelling the air, soaked with the smell of my banana shampoo. I chuckled again.

I lay down on the bench, my body stretched over his thighs and he bent down to kiss me.

My hands clasped around his neck and he pulled me up with him, not interrupting the kiss.

Right then, I was the happiest girl in the whole universe, I was sure about that. I missed him so much and it had driven me crazy, hearing his voice in my, in lack of a better word, sleep, and not being able to answer him, or squeeze his hand or even smile.

Now I could finally move, smile and, most importantly, tell him that I love him.

"I love you," I whispered, but he didn't answer me, he just pulled me close and kissed me again

* * *

**That's it. I really hope you liked my fanfiction.  
I am currently working on a Harry Potter fanfiction, featuring an OC Main character. (First time)  
**

**I'd really like to hear from you guys and gurls!  
So see you soon, and if not, GOODBYE!  
Thanks so much for reading! **

**Lots of love **

~Ramona


End file.
